New School, New Love, New Life
by TheWritingGamer
Summary: Maria Robotnik has to leave her old school behind and transfer to the one her grandfather owns. There she meets three hedgehog brothers and immediately hates Shadow. Will that hate soon turn to love? thevideogamer has dedicated a fan fic to me before so I'm returning the favor. Warning: This is my first romance fic ever. Yes another high school fic. Don't like don't read. Not Yaoi.


**Hey guys, Skye has written so many fan fictions for me that I decided it was time to return the favor... I have NEVER written a romance in my life so this is going to be interesting... And yes there is OOC so yeah... _By the way the page breaks mean nothing_ Okay here we go...**

_Italics means that Maria is thinking_

* * *

Maria sat on the bus waiting for her stop to arrive. She knew that moving in with her grandpa wouldn't be so bad, for he was very nice to her, however she couldn't help but feel sad that she was leaving Emerl High and switching to the school that her grandpa owned. She would miss everyone, even Rosy the Rascal, who was a complete nut case. Then again, there were two people that she wouldn't miss: Scourge and Fiona. She hated how they acted like they were king and queen of the entire school. Maria smiled at the thought of her never having to see their faces again. She then thought about what her new school would be like.

_I wonder why Grandpa Gerald decided to name his school Space Colony High, sound kind of weird to me._

Soon Maria had fallen asleep and before she knew it- or was even conscious her stop had passed…

_~ALL HAIL SHADOW~_

A few minutes later Maria woke up to "Hey, hey wake up." She opened her eyes groggily and an ugly disgusting monster… Oh wait, no, it was the bus driver.

"Huh?" Maria said sleepily.

"Time to go home. I gots me a date tonight," the driver said.

Maria got a closer look at the driver and literally puked in her mouth. He looked like an angry, fat, drunk, high hobo who hadn't taken a shower, washed his clothes or blown his nose in over a year. Not the most datable guy Maria had ever seen… "Oh," she said, trying to hide her disgust, "well it seems that I've missed my stop. Could you tell me where I a-"

"No," he interrupted.

"But I-"

"No."

"If you could please just-"

"No."

"But I don't even-"

"No."

"Fine," Maria huffed as she got out of her seat. She walked towards the door and yelled the most cliché thing she knew that fitted the situation, "I hope she's blind!" With that she ran out of the bus.

Maria walked around for a while, wishing that she charged her cell phone before she arrived.

"Grandpa Gerald is gonna freak," Maria muttered to herself.

"Excuse me." A police officer tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around the man said, "Are you Maria Robotnik?"

_Correction,_ Maria thought as she nodded with a fake smile, _he already has freaked._

"Come with me." The police man lead her into the car and they drove to her grandpa's house.

_Oh great, Grandpa's gonna give me hell._

"Do you know how worried I was?!" Gerald Robotnik, an old, balding man, shouted.

_Yep, Hell..._

_~DREAMS OF AN ABSOLUTION REMIX~_

The next day Maria walked to her new high school. She looked up to see what her grandfather created. It was cool. The entire building was made out of metal and it somehow had the illusion of looking round, the school didn't even look like a school, it looked like a giant mansion with billions of rooms.

_Well hopefully this will make learning here a little more fun._

With that thought in mind, Maria took in a deep breath and entered the building.

Who would've thought that someone in that building would become so important to her?

* * *

**Hey, does anyone ever realize that ShadMaria is basically bestiality? Or is the fact that Shadow is anthropomorphic just change everything? I'm not trying to insult ShadMaria I would be the biggest hypocrite on earth I'm just wondering.**

**I really hope you'll like this Skye...**

**Well, until the next chapter! :D**

**~TheWritingGamer**

**Game on, Write on**


End file.
